1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to panic alarms, and particularly to a cell phone personal safety alarm that produces an audible alarm, establishes radio communication with a 911 emergency response center, provides the emergency response center with the location of the cell phone, and transmits a video stream of the emergency situation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Emergency response numbers, such as 911, are utilized to provide individuals with a quick and easy way to contact an emergency response center when an emergency situation arises. By providing a standardized method of contacting emergency personnel, these emergency response numbers are effective in reducing the amount of time necessary to respond to an emergency. In an emergency, the amount of time required to respond can often mean the difference between life and death.
Response time may be further minimized by employing caller identification technology that allows the operator of the emergency response center to automatically determine the phone number of the caller without requiring the caller to provide such information. If the call was placed from a stationary telephone, the operator at the emergency response center can also determine the location of the caller. Thus, even if the user is unable to verbally request assistance, the emergency response center can still send emergency response personnel to the location from which the call was placed.
However, if the emergency situation occurs in a remote area, it is often impossible to place a call from a stationary telephone at a fixed location to the emergency response system. With the advent of cellular telephone technology, it is now possible to carry a cellular telephone that allows an emergency caller to contact an emergency response center from practically anywhere. The primary drawbacks of the cellular system are the high cost of cellular service and the inability of the emergency response center to automatically determine the location of the caller.
Drawbacks of cell phone emergency use include multiple buttons and functions, which may cause confusion in an emergency situation. Because of the stress often associated with emergency situations, an operator of, e.g., a Smartphone, may fail to properly summon emergency personnel. In addition, these emergency communication devices fail to integrate the functioning of the cellular device with a home alarm system that the user of the device might have. Furthermore, the devices do not have the capability to summon individuals in the immediate area around the device that may be able to provide assistance.
Thus, a cell phone personal safety alarm solving the aforementioned problems is desired.